


wiegenlied: prologue

by recoilshipping



Series: clôture and a wiegenlied (Aku no Monogatari AU) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: he wished for a friend





	wiegenlied: prologue

Once upon a time, long long ago in a far away place, there was a country built centred around a beautiful forest.

No one loved this forest more than a boy with white hair.

But the people of this country loved to bully him, and they did so relentlessly.

The lonely white haired boy sought refuge in the forest

and prayed to the Sacred Tree that he might have a friend.

The god of the forest, the Sacred Tree, took pity on the white haired boy.

The Sacred Tree used her powers to create a human life born of the forest’s essence, and sent that boy to greet the white haired boy.

The two boys became best friends.

The Son of the Tree, the “Wooden Boy,” gifted with all the splendor of the forest, was very beautiful.

So beautiful that the Queen from the country across the sea asked for his hand in marriage.

The Prince of the neighboring country, the Queen’s fiancé, was enraged.

The Prince sent an army to destroy the forest country.

And they killed the “Wooden Boy.”

The white haired boy wept in front of the corpse of the “Wooden Boy,”

When his tears fell onto the body of the “Wooden Boy,"

A miracle happened.

The boy’s corpse turned into a tree sapling.

Eventually the sapling grew and became the new Sacred Tree

And would always guard over life in the forest.

And they lived happily ever after.

  
-From the Frog and Pigeon Fable “Wooden Boy”

**Author's Note:**

> translations sourced are [closure-of-yellow](https://closure-of-yellow.tumblr.com) AND   
[weigenlied-of-green](https://wiegenlied-of-green.tumblr.com)


End file.
